raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stealing the Show!
Stealing the Show! is the 45th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Lloyd (Pig Three) takes up shop lifting to impress his brothers' comic book lust. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer and Mr. Knox compete products in a contest in attempt to conquer the skateboard industry. Plot Skateboard mania takes control of the Evergreen Forest as both Bert and Cedric vie to be on a winning team with their Forest Flyer while Cyril and Knox wage war in the skateboard industry, with their Sneer-O-Sonic and Knox-Eliminator. At this same time, one of the Pigs, jealous of his brothers' stash of Mudman comics, steals them from Mr. Willow's store which causes him considerable guilt. As for the skateboard competition, it commences and the stakes are high to say the least. Finally, Mr. Willow discovers the stealing and forces the Pigs to make restitution. As for the skateboard competition, Cedric assists Cyril in a time of trouble. Characters *The Bears *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Dick Ermine *Mr. Knox *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Mr. Willow Songs * Can't Trust Myself * Sooner or Later (instrumental) Trivia * Marvin Goldhar is credited as the voice of Dick Ermine, who is actually voiced by Len Carlson. * During the song "Can't Trust Myself", it is played down a key in both tempo and pitch. * This episode reveals the Pigs' lust for Mudman comics. * Bert considers all his 'B' sweaters lucky. * Second and final time Bert and Cedric hug. * Fourth and final time we see Cyril pull his ears in frustration. ** Also, the stock footage of Cyril pulls his ears in frustration is used in Power Trip! * Second appearance of Mr. Willow. Goofs When Cyril gets on the skateboard, he is seen putting on a blue bag on his back,when he sits on the skateboard however the bag turns yellow and then when we see Cyril riding on the skateboard it disappears. Quotes (Pigs One and Two are wearing strange plastic glasses) :Pig One: You screamed sir? :Cyril: What are you pork pies doing, trying to make spectacles of yourselves? :Pig Two: Oh no sir, they're for reading Mudman Comics! :Cyril: Reading comics on the job eh? Well read my lips. Deliver these boxes to Willow's store. N-O-W. NOW! :Melissa: (To Bert and Cedric) You two look like you just lost your best friend. :Cedric: Oh, things just aren't going so good that's all. :Ralph: Well, now I know what they mean when they say skateboarding's a downhill sport! (Cyril is briefing two of his bears who are to ride his modified skateboard) :Cyril: Don't forget to switch at the halfway mark, don't take your eyes off the course, and don't lose! :Cedric: This looks like a pretty tough course Bert. :Bert: Don't worry Cedric! Look! I brought you my lucky sweater! :Cedric: Gee, thanks Bert. Er, how do you tell the difference? :Bert: They're all lucky! And now we’ll look like a team! :Cedric: Yeah, the B team. Gallery 1 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For The Fourth And Final Time.png 5EAA4B22-6B33-4208-9F88-E85F1C0A8E5D.png D6F58321-D053-4C62-8164-FEF96AB1B0B2.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes